The making of legend
by Fgh8tr Animal
Summary: "Honest evaluation is tough but is necessary to get results". The rookies have been given honest evaluation and are facing weaknesses. it's their choice, reject and pay in the future or accept and work hard. Traitors of Konoha shall pay. NaruXharem. (I write this fiction just for fun nothing serious but will complete the story no matter what)
1. Through Evaluation

Chapter-1(Edited)

* * *

(After Sasuke's retrieval missoin failed, in the the village)

Everyone in the village were in a bad mood. The civilian council because many of them wanted their daughters get married to the Uchiha and be a part of a prestigious clan and be rich, the shinobi council because they lost an important bloodline, Tsunade because of extra paperwork, Shikamaru because of thought that his decision lives of his friends were in danger, Sakura because she lost her chance to be with her Sasuke-kun, Kakashi for teaching him his own jutsu that was meant to be used to protect one's comrades rather used to harm them but the one the most depressed was Naruto. Today he lost his teammate, a friend, a brother and mostly an important part of his already small family.

(In Hokage's office)

...so that is what happened during the mission, Hokage-sama. After saying this Shikamaru burst into tears, nothing mattered right now in this whole world right now. He wanted to just cry. He felt like becoming a ninja was his worst mistake right now. Then he hardened his resolve and finally said it to Tsunade while taking off his chunin vest - "Hokage-sama, I quit being a ninja".

"And what good it will do? Your friends will still be shinobi. They will take up missions with high risk in time. What if that time your friends will be in life threatening situation just because their leader was not smart enough to lead them properly? Then what will you do, give up your life just because you knew you could lead them better? So the question is do you really want to do this Shikamaru or you are running away from your responsibility". Said Shikaku.

"So what should I do? They are all in life threatening condition just because of my judgement. Chouji and Neji would not be in life threatening condition. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru would not be injured such heavily and if not for Lee and sand siblings coming in time we all were practically dead. I don't deserve to only come with a finger broken". Answered Shikamaru.

"Damn it! It's so frustrating". Shouted Shikamaru while stomping the floor with his foot.

"Now Shikamaru, don't be so hard on yourself. You did everything in your power to make the mission a success. The problem was not with you or your team, it was just that this mission was not meant for fresh chunin and a team of genins but due to the condition of the village we had no choice but to send you guys. But consider this, you all fought Orochimaru's personal elite gaurds and not only survives but killed them. And if you feel so guilty then train and encourage your friends to train because only through training you all can become strong". Explained Tsunade to which Shikamaru could only nod while sobbing.

(A few days later, at Hospital in Naruto's room)

All the Rookie 11 came to visit Naruto except Sakura. Everyone was trying to convince him it was not his fault that Sasuke went to Orochimaru. Then suddenly the door of the room was burst open and everybody saw a very furious Sakura standing at the door. She started walking towards Naruto, grabbed the collar of his hospital gown and started yelling.

"You idiot! You promised me that you will bring Sauke-kun back to the village. And did you bring him? NOOO. All you can do is brag and boast. What was your nindo again? Let me think...YES, wasn't it supposed to be like "I NEVER GO BACK ON MY WORD". Maybe the people say right about you. You truly are a demon, playing with people's emotions, acting as a friend and then backstabbing them". YOU MONS...

As soon as Sakura was going to finish the sentence Jiraya slammed her to the wall while grabbing her neck. Behind him standing were Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Gai, Shizune and Tsunade.

"Don't even try to say that to him you ungrateful bitch. All you did was ask him to bring that bastard Uchiha back because you were too weak and when he failed, suddenly it's his fault. Pathetic! Tsunade I can't believe you took her to be your apprentice. Even though Naruto is dumb he would never do that to a comrade but you even with all the brains would follow a traitor like a lost puppy. You truly made a bad choice to pick her up as your apprentice Tsunade". Said the Toad Sannin burning with fury.

"Maybe what you said is true Jiraya. This girl is clearly not fit to be a ninja and definitely a medic ninja because we have compassion for comrades whoever they maybe and hate traitors. HARUNO SAKURA you are taken off the shinobi program till we see you fit for duty and till then your apprenticeship under me is canceled". Declared Tsunade.

"Just what do you all see in this dobe anyway. Jiraya-sama teaches him; Kakashi-sensei, Shizune-san and Tsunade-shisho favours him. Just what do you all see in him? He has got no talent to be a shinobi. You all are just wasting your time on him. If for just once you all have put the same effort in training Sasuke-kun then he would have made a Jonin easily". Shouted Sakura.

"Seems like I made the right choice. ThankYou Jiraya! For making me see my mistake. Now HARUNO SAKURA get out of my sight and don't even bother to think you are a ninja untill I deem you worthy again. Now get out of my sight, right now!" Ordered an enraged Tsunade.

After being severely scolded, punished and humilated by the Sannins she left the hospital as fast as possible while crying and cursing Naruto. She went to her house.

"Everybody in this room right now, come meet us tomorrow at 0700 hours near memorial stone and don't be late. Now everybody leave the room, me and Jiraya have something to talk about". Tsunade spoke in a strict and yet gentle tone.

(Next day, near the memorial stone)

Everyone was waiting for the two Sannins and Shizune. Asuma was talking with Kurenai. Gai was complaining about Kakashi and his hip-cool attitude. Tenten and Neji were embarrassed seeing Gai complain. Lee was doing pushups. Kiba tried to flirt with Ino so started flirting back and left Kiba embarrassed before everyone. Chouji was eating his chips. Shikamaru was showing the pleasure of cloud watching while doing nothing to Naruto. Hinata was trying to watch Naruto cloud watching and Shino well he was just being Shino.

Then Tsunade and Jiraya came with Shizune holding TonTon in tow. They all suddenly gathered as soon as possible in teams in a line.

"Good Morning everyone. Today you all have gathered here so that we can give you all kids proper evaluation of your current level and how can you all improve yourselves. but firstly you should all know something that happened yesterday. Your classsmate and friend Sakura left the village and became a missing-nin. Her obsession with the traitor is so great that when Jiraya confronted her she threatened to kill him so we are going to be using her as a bug to get information on Orochimaru and don't even think her of as your friend now. She has shown her true colours and where her loyalty lies. Her memories of Jiraya has been erased and so if anybody of you ever encounter her be careful not to tell her about the encounter with Jiraya. Most probably Orochimaru will take her and train her to be a medic since she has talent for it but not up to my level and if you don't believe that this. It is her letter informing the leaf of her betrayal". Said Tsunade.

(The letter)

 _Dear Konoha,_

 _I Haruno Sakura hereby declare that I'm leaving the shinobi forces of KONOHA and joining OTO. Sasuke-kun was right, Konoha will not help us to grow stronger since they are afraid that we both rising elites will overtake them in a few years if they keep training us and since Sasuke-kun is attracted to powerful people I'll become strong enough so that he will recognize me, then we will get married and live happily forever and after. Konoha has gotten weak so weak they have high expectations from Naruto. This shows their level of weakness. Huh, having one of the most powerful person teaching that dobe, what good will that do? Tsunade that blind old hag thinks that I'm not compassionate to be a medic then guess what you will never find an apprentice better than myself in the whole world. I'm leaving Konoha forever. Later in time you will see that you have been so unlucky to lost Sauke-kun and me._

GoodBye and fuck yourselves Konoha

HARUNO SAKURA

"Now Jiraya will give you all your evaluation. Don't feel bad about yourselves when he points out your weaknesses but instead try to overcome them and if you don't believe in him then get lost. I brought him here to point out your weaknesses so that one of the most promising batch of rookies can become strong and if you still doubt him I will remind you all that he taught the Yondime-Hokage. He took an orphan as an apprentice and transformed him from an average genin to a SS-class ninja. One of the best, master of fuinjutsu and inventor of an A-class jutsu even if it is still incomplete THE RASENGAN and an improved version of the HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU created by my greatuncle, Nidime Hokage. So don't bullshit that he doesn't know us so he can't train us properly. Understand". Said Tsunade in an authoritive voice.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, we understand". Said everyone in unision.

"Now everyone here are 3 lists. One containing the list of your weaknesses, One containing a list of your strong points and One containing measures to ensure that you all become strong ninjas. so let's start.

FIRST THE LIST OF WEAKNESSES

Team 8:

KIBA: Too overconfident and brash. Have a big mouth and does not know when to stop talking. Use no tactics and strategy only frontal assault. Tells the enemy about own techniques. No patience. Useless without his ninken and vice-versa. Only use clan techniques. Does not know to regulate his own powers thus useless in the environment having high sound or stench.

HINATA: Too shy and have no confidence in her own self. Have no say in things when mattered. Confidence problems bring skill level down by at least 47%. Only use clan techniques. No will to kill.

SHINO: Too reserved. Do not communicate well with others. Only think how to defeat enemies by using your skillset. Does not take risks. Use only clan techniques. Weak composition of the body. Taijutsu not up to mark.

TEAM 10:

INO: Have a weak mind and a weak body. Taijutsu non-existing. Not proficient in clan techniques against people with strong mindset. Tactical analysis weak. Use only clan techniques. No will to kill.

CHOUJI: Too gentle. No will to kill. Use only clan techniques. Not proper usage of clan techniques. Depends too much on teammates for plan making.

SHIKAMARU: Physically weak. Taijutsu not up to the mark. Only use clan techniques. Too lazy to train.

TEAM GAI:

TENTEN: Only use weapons. No usage of ninjutsu of genjutsu for offence. Useless against Fuuton users from long range.

LEE: Speak too much and too loud. Tell the opponent your own weakness. Unleash your arsenal too early. Do not use strategy only frontal assault.

NEJI: Only use clan techniques. Do not think outside the box. Underestimate and look down on your opponents. Let personal problems cloud your judgement.

TEAM 7:

NARUTO: Speak too much. Cannot use, detect or dispel genjutsu. Have no taijutsu style. Charge in on your opponent without thinking. Poor chakra control. Poor jutsu repertoire.

LIST OF YOUR STRENGTHS:

TEAM 8:

KIBA: Good taijutsu. Good enough chakra control to use genjutsu. Chakra capacity of a Low Chunin, enough to use C-Rank jutsus.

HINATA: Good at taijutsu. Got a flexible body. Chakra control better than Tsunade. Good at making oinments. Chakra capacity of a High Genin. Can use genjutsu if needed. Could use till Low C-Rank jutsus without problem. Could become a world class Medic with enough practise.

SHINO: Good at analysing, counter strategy and gathering information from a large distance. Chaka capacity of a High Genin. Could us till Low C-rank jutsus. Enough chakra control to use genjutsu and low level of iryo-ninjutsu.

TEAM 10:

INO: Have a good knowledge of botany and psychcology. Chakra capacity of a Medium Genin. Good chakra control. Could use genjutsu, ninjutsu and iryo-ninjutsu if instructed well.

CHOUJI: Have a strong body. Can identify what is edible an important asset in survival. Chakra Capacity of a Medium Chunin. Could use till Low B-Rank ninjutsu.

SHIKAMARU: Possess an incredible intellect even for a Nara. Great analytical skills. Able to control the flow of battle. Chakra capacity of a High Genin. Could use till Low C-rank Jutsus.

TEAM GAI:

TENTEN: Posses a huge arsenal of weapons and proficient in the use of each weapons till the level of High Chunin. Chakra Capacity of Medium Chunin. Could use till Low B-Rank ninjutsu.

LEE: Strength, Stamina, Speed, Flexibility and Endurance of High Jonin. A budding taijutsu master. Master of Goken Style.

NEJI: Posses taijutsu of High Jonin Level. Chakra capacity of Low Jonin level. Chakra contol good. With enough practice could use Iryo-ninjutsu of Medium-Chunin Level. Could use till Low A-Rank jutsus and could be proficient enough with genjutsu.

TEAM 7:

NARUTO: Posses a stamina of High Jonin Level. Posses on the spot tactical thinking and outside the box thinking. Is great in setting traps if pranking all the clans is an indication. Is very good in stealth if he was able to run away form Jonins and ANBU's after pranking them. Have chakra capacity of Low Kage level. Could use till S-rank ninjutsu.

WAYS TO IMPROVE AS A NINJA

TEAM 8:

KIBA: Needs to maintain calm at all time. Learn to set up traps and genjutsu to ambush the enemies. Learn to control own powers. Learn to fight alone. Akamaru should also learn to fight alone. Perhaps Kakashi's summons could see to that. Increase your physical prowess at least till Lee's level.

HINATA: Learns to raise up your own voice and overcome confidence issues or you will live a life full of regret. Needs to adjust Jyuuken to fit her body style since her body is more flexible the traditional Jyuuken does not suit her. Should learn to use genjutsu. You will be studying under Tsunade and Shizune and maybe one day you will become one of the best combat medic.

SHINO: Should have at least a little more fun. Learn to set traps. Use medical ninjutsu. Improve your taijutsu and learn chakra scalpel to increase combat prowess.

TEAM 10:

INO: Learn to make poisons and their antidotes using the knowledge of botany. Learn to use your clan jutsu's more effectively. Learn some medical techniques to help your team. Train to strengthen your mind and body. Maybe get an apprenticeship under Morino Ibiki to help become a better interrogator.

CHOUJI: Learn to use decisive blows and do not hesitate to kill. Improve your tactics and use your clan jutsu's in a more effective way. Practice a taijutsu style in which you can incorporate your size and clan jutsu's without giving up speed, power and precision.

SHIKAMARU: Train hard to reach a good level of taijutsu and body fitness. Try to learn fuinjutsu as it will perfectly compliment your style of battle. Use genjutsu, since it mostly uses yin part of the chakra you will thrive in this art form since you have a sharp mind it will come to you easily.

TEAM GAI:

TENTEN: Learn ninjutsu and genjutsu. Try to learn fuinjutsu since you already use fuinjutsu but of beginner level. Try to learn medical ninjutsu if you can.

LEE: Learn at least 4 more taijutsu styles aside from Goken, so your fighting style may not become predictable. Learn and polish your natural talent of drunken fist. Train hard so that you can use the celestial gates till the seventh gate and increase the time limit you can maintain it.

NEJI: Learn be a medic. Encorporate chakra scalpel technique in your Jyuuken. learn to use genjutsu and ninjutsu so you may be effective in mid and long range fights too.

TEAM 7:

NARUTO: Learn to meditate and keep yourself calm. Practice medic level chakra control exercise so you may properly utilize your chakra reserves. Learn more elemental ninjutsu and how to dispel genjutsu. Improve your situational awareness and learn to plan a strategy before jumping into a fight.

"Now to everyone learn and master at least a weapon. At least master your primary elemental affinity and learn to use it effectively in battle". Said Jiraya.

"Hey! Hey! Ero-Sennin what is Elemental Affinity?" Questioned Naruto.

"Brat didn't you ever pay attention in the class. Well that doesn't matter. Let me explain.

There are 5 elements in nature. Namely: WATER, FIRE,WIND, LIGHTENING and EARTH. Each element is powerful and weak against one other element. Fire is weak against Water but powerful against wind. Wind is weak against Fire but powerful against Lightening. Lightening is weak against Wind but powerful against Earth. Earth is weak against Lightening but powerful against Water. Water is weak against Earth but powerful against Fire.

Each individual has got chakra inclined to at least one nature, some individuals to two. But with enough practice one can get artificial extra affinity. But mastering elements is hard. First element is hard to master, Second element is 10 times harder to master than the First. Third element is 10 times harder to master then the Second element. Fourth element is 10 times more harder than the Third. Fifth is 10 times more harder than Fourth. The only people I've ever known to master all five elements are Sandime Hokage and an orphan of Ame who I trained so that he could protect himself during the time of war but unfortunately both of them are no more. Now getting back to topic.

Then if you truly master two or more elements and combine the two types of chakra in proper ratios you could create a Sub-Element. The newly appointed Mizukage posses two Sub-Element but to create a sub-element is extreamly hard". Explained Jiraya.

"Now take these piece of paper and each of you channel your chakra into it. These type of paper will react differently to each nature of chakra. For Fire it will burn, Water will make it wet, Wind will cut it, Lightening will crumple it and earth will turn it into dust. Now give it a try". Kakashi suggested.

To Kakashi's suggestion everyone channeled their chakra into the paper and got different results. Shino, Chouji and Tenten's paper turned to dust. Hinata and Shikamaru's paer got wet. Ino's paper burned. Kiba and Neji's paper got crumpled. Naruto's paper first got cut in two then turned to dust.

"So it seems Hinata and Shikamaru's affinity is towards water. Shino, Choji and Tenten's affinity is towards earth. Ino's affinity is towards fire. Kiba and Neji's affinity is towards Lightening and Naruto has got a duaal affinity. Primary affinity towards wind and secondary affinity towards earth". Said Tsunade.

"Now since everything is cleared up so let's go to towards our everyday troublesome lives". Said Tsunade while thinking of the never ending paperwork.


	2. Counselling

Thank you everybody, for your criticism. I've tried my best to make this chapter easy to read but if you find unsatisfied with the writing please by all means tell me. All of the die hard Naruto fans, I'll write this fanfiction as I feel like with my own ideas and if you don't like the behavior of the characters and the story changed then don't read any fanfiction. And please give me some ideas or suggest some fanfiction from which I can get some inspiration for my fanfiction.

Thank You. Everyone who have taken your time to read and criticize my story.

Please enjoy the story.

* * *

Later that day, everybody went to their own home and started thinking what will they be doing in the coming years? But one was particularly confused about the next coming years. Having doubts if she can stand up to all the expectations set for her. Never in her life, she stood up to anyone's expectations her father, her clan and she was not even able to confess her own feelings to the one she loved. That day Hinata was in turmoil whether she was worthy to have the honor of being Tsunade's apprentice, worthy of Jiraya's expectations and of all worthy of Naruto's attention since he was the complete opposite of her he. He was brash, jumped into situations without thinking, open about what he wanted, careless and could do anything for the ones he loved. That day she was confused and afraid she was not worthy. To clear her mind she went to her mother figure and sensei Kurenai.

(At Kurenai's place)

It was a small yet comfortable apartment with two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen and a full bath. Kurenai was currently sitting on the couch thinking and planning for the next three years for her students, when she heard a knock on her door. When she opened the door she saw one of her students standing on her door in great turmoil.

"Kurenai-Sensei may I come in." said Hinata.

"Hinata how many times I have to tell you, if you want to come talk to me just come in without thinking but come in." answered Kurenai.

(In the living room)

Hinata make yourself comfortable, and would you like something to eat or drink before you tell me your problems? Questioned Kurenai.

"No sensei. But ano.. sensei there is one thing that is troubling me." Said Hinata.

"Okay Hinata. Tell me what is troubling you?" inquired Kurenai.

"Sensei is it true what Jiraya-sama told me today. Am I going to live a life full of regrets", answered Hinata.

"Yes Hinata! If you keep living the way you do, you will be living a life full of regret and in the future when all your friends will be happy with their families you will be cursing your past self", answered Kurenai.

"Now Hinata, tell me what you want the most in your life why?" questioned Kurenai.

Gathering all of her strength and willpower, after a moment Hinata spoke – "I want Naruto-kun to acknowledge me. I want the strength he possesses and mostly I want him to love me as I love him".

"Now you're on the right track for living a life without regret", said Jiraya.

"Oh Jiraya-sama! When did you enter my residence? And if you came here to for your research then you will leave from here, a dead man. Choose your words carefully when you answer. Now speak". Kurenai spoke in an angry yet an authoritive voice.

"Now Kurenai, you're beautiful and I would love to do research on you but I'm here for business", answered Jiraya.

I came here to discuss about the situation of Hinata with you but since you two have already begun the discussion, I'm here to give some few pointers. Now Hinata, we all know that you like Naruto but there is something you don't know. He doesn't understand the concept of love. If it is anybody's fault, it's the fault of the whole village. The childhood he had was not easy. He is treated as a demon even now and very few acknowledge him even now. The only thing he has learned till now is some jutsu, summoning and utilize beast's chakra but the most important thing he has learned from his birth till now is the way to survive and that is never to give up and since you probably don't understand, let me explain it to you.

"Hinata, do you know the rule of nature?" questioned Jiraya.

"Survival of the fittest", answered Hinata.

"Exactly. All his life is about survival, even as we speak. Since people except "Sandime" and "Ichiraku's" didn't took care of him and even made his life a living hell, he has confused himself with acknowledgement as love. He used to say the strongest in the village is the HOKAGE even though his drive to become powerful has changed, he strives to be "Hokage". Even now his life is in danger and he has to become stronger to protect himself from a group of S-class missing-nin each so powerful that they could pick up a one-on-one battle with any kage and survive or even win. Never in his life, he had lived without the thought of death. He could not learn about his parents even though they were some of the most powerful ninja's Konoha has ever produced and he does not know this himself. He is the richest person in Konoha due to his heritage yet he still lives in a broken apartment. He has a bloodline limit yet do not know about it. All of this, just because he can only learn this when he becomes Jonin. In short his life is a living hell".

"Now if you want him to love you, you will have to take the initiative to tell him your feelings because that knucklehead only thinks of becoming powerful and if he still refuses you can move on in your life without regret. And the most important thing I want to say to you Hinata is that you have talent but afraid that you are not worthy. See me, I was a dunce with no talent at your age but here I'm standing infront of you as one of the most powerful shinobi in the elemental nations. So just work hard, do not think of what others think because everybody is different and gets mature and powerful at a different rate." Explained Jiraya.

"And both of you, don't speak of our conversation to anybody except Tsunade. Because if you do, I'll kill you both myself. Now ladies, have a good time and goodbye", after saying this Jiraya went away.

"Now Hinata since Jiraya-sama has explained everything I want you to go home and think about what we both have told you", said Kurenai.

"Goodbye, Kurenai-sensei and thank you for everything", after saying this Hinata left the apartment.


	3. Confession Time

(At night, in the park)

That night a girl with lavender eyes and indigo hair was sitting in front of a pond on a garden chair thinking about the information provided to her. She was nervous and not being able to digest the whole new information about the one she loved. She was not able to think, nervous and afraid to do anything. Then suddenly she heard a voice approaching her. To see who was coming she activated her Byakugan to find out it was Neji.

"Hinata-sama, what are you doing sitting here in this time of night?" Questioned Neji.

"Neji-niisan enough with all the honorifics. I am your little sister for god's sake". Answered Hinata.

"Well then, Hinata-imotou why are you here? You should be at the compound at this time of night. Just what is troubling my imoutou so much that she cannot even sleep properly?"Questioned Neji with an affectionate tone.

"Neji- niisan it's just that, when today Jiraya-sama told us about what to do. He told me that if I will not be able to do it, I'll live a life full of regrets and I don't want to live a life full of regrets. I want to have a family with the one I love. Become a great combat medic-ninja and be able to save lives of those precious to me and lastly I want to be the clan head and get rid of the caged bird seal forever and replace it with a seal that everyone will have that will just only disable the bloodline when we die not torture a family member. But I don't think I'll ever accomplish these goals". Said Hinata with a sigh.

"Now Hinata don't underestimate yourself. Even I was like, I'm forever going to be a Servant. Caged. Will never be granted freedom and will always be controlled by FATE. But the one you love was able to convince me that was not true and now see me, I have a positive outlook on life. That's all you need, a positive outlook on life. Set checkpoints in the path of becoming the person you truly want to be. Work hard to reach a checkpoint at a time and little by little you will reach your goal. But if you do not work hard or have courage to face the problems then your life will be full of regrets. So do what you want to do. Live your life the way you want. Learn from your mistakes. But the only thing you truly need to do is to stand up for yourself and you will be fine.

I would be going to the compound but please return as soon as possible. It is dangerous at night. Good night Hinata- imoutou". After saying this Neji went to the Hyuuga estates.

"Maybe everybody is right. I should at least try and if he refuses I'll at least have the satisfaction that I asked him to give me a chance. Then it's decided, tomorrow I will confront him and tell him how I feel". She thought and went to Hyuuga Estates.

(Next Day, at training ground 7)

Everywhere orange wearing clones were present. The whole ground was covered in orange. All Hinata was able to say was, INCREDIBLE. Many groups were working on different projects. A group of clones were working with wind manipulation, another was working with earth manipulation. While other groups were working with basic fuinjutsu, some C-ranked elemental Jutsu of each element, using rasengan with one hand while the original was working on physical training under Kakashi's supervision.

"Ano..Na. Naruto-kun, do you have some time to talk to me it's really important". Said Hinata while stuttering.

"So Hinata what do you want to talk about?"Questioned Naruto.

"Well Naruto-kun, the thing is that I..I lo.. "

As Hinata was saying Naruto interrupted her by saying I lo what? Hinata if you keep stuttering while saying, how will I understand what are you saying?

At that moment, gathering all her courage while praying to every deity there were that Naruto doesn't reject her. Hinata finally shouted- "I LOVE YOU NARUTO".

"OK", that was all Naruto was able to say but in his mind, what was that? Does she really love me? Wait, when did that happen? Well then why didn't she tell me before? Now that I think about it, she always turned red when I started talking to her. Oh my god! Am I really that dense. Everything aside now, what kind of answer was that? "OK", I'm the world's biggest idiot. Just who in the world replies in that way when somebody confesses to them. Now think what to do idiot. THINK.

"OK, just what kind of answer is that? Here I nearly fainted telling you about my feelings for you and you just said OK. At least answer in yes or no. Now why are you silent, huh? At nearly all times you are shouting of becoming Hokage and now you are not able to speak a word. Now speak. Damnit speak". Shouted Hinata.

What the hell is happening here? Is Hinata really, shouting in frustration? This is too much. It feels like my brain is collapsing. Too many questions. Aaahh, just what should I do?" All these thoughts started to scare Naruto. Then Naruto thought the only way to get out of this awkward situation is to tell Hinata how he truly felt.

"Hinata, I am sorry that my answer to your feelings was just Ok. But I didn't knew what to say? Whom I thought I loved was just a crush. I thought you were weird but now I understand why you used to behave weirdly around me. I don't know if I love you or not and if I love you what kind of love is it. Do I love you intimately, as a friend or as a family member. So if you don't mind, I would like to date first so that we can know each other better and if all goes well maybe we can be boyfriend and girlfriend. And if things progress even further maybe one day we could start even a family together. Is that okay with you?"Naruto asked sheepishly.

"I would love to, Naruto-kun". Answered Hinata.

"Okay then, how about a Date, day after tomorrow?" Questioned Naruto.

"Then come pick me up from the Hyuuga Compound, at 5 pm". Said Hinata and then went away.

Man that was new but one thing is for sure, I can get used to this new confident Hinata. But everything aside what should I do about the date?


	4. Date Time

**Enjoy the story guys and sorry for the date part of the chapter since it is not well written. If you want to write the date part of the story you are most welcome and if you do write it please send me the date part of the story so that I can edit the date part. And don't worry you will be given credit for it.**

* * *

Man that was new but one thing is for sure, I can get used to this new confident Hinata. But everything aside what should I do about the date? AAAAHHHHH! I don't even know what to do and I used to pester Sakura to go out on dates with me. What should I do? Whom can I ask about these things? That's it Tsunade baa-chan will know what to do, thought Naruto.

Get aside! Move! Move! Move aside! Shouting like crazy, Naruto barged into Hokage's office.

"Brat! Either you have balls made up of diamond or you have been blessed by the goddess of fortune or this is something karmic payback for all the bad luck you had. I mean you are a gambling genius without knowing it, somehow get into unbelievable situations in which others may die but you come back and somehow you are the only one who gets away with disturbing me while I'm doing paperwork. So tell me what is it do you want?"Questioned Tsunade.

"You got me there baa-chan. So can you tell me about what to do on a date?" Answered Naruto with a goofy face.

"So you are going on a date. Ah, at last you are behaving like a teenage boy. Firstly get rid of the jumpsuit. It is not appropriate for a ninja and looks absolutely hideous. Then learn some table manners, get her some flower and give her before the date and at least give her a goodnight kiss. If I hear about you taking her to Ichiraku's for dinner then you will be going to do every CAPTURE TORA missions alone for a week and a piece of advice go meet Ino and ask her to help you. Now get out of here brat I have work to do". Said Tsunade.

"Thank You! Baa-chan. One day I'll give a present so grand you will be crying tears of joy. BELIEVE IT". After saying this Naruto went to the Yamanaka flower shop to meet Ino.

(Yamanaka Flower Shop)

"Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop. May I ask you sir, what are you looking for?"questioned Ino.

"Hey Ino, actually I was looking for you. Will you help me? You see I am confused what to do?" Answered Naruto.

"Naruto will you tell me exactly what do you need help in?" Questioned Ino.

"You see Ino, I've a date with Hinata tomorrow and I don't know what to do. So I went to Tsunade baa-chan for advice.

After explaining her everything that has happened what Tsunade has told him till the talk with her.

So that is all. Now what should we do?" Questioned Naruto in a hesitant tone, seeing sparkles in Ino's eyes he instinctively grabbed Gama-chan in fear.

"Naruto not much can be done in a day to correct all of your flaws but some can be fixed but for that we need to go shopping. Let's go to Tenten's shop there first we will buy your equipment then some casual clothes to wear on normal days". Said Ino.

(At Tenten's family shop)

It was a big weapon shop named HIGURASHI WEAPON SHOP. It was one of the best weapon shop in the elemental nations known for the quality of it's products and custom weapons. There Tenten was showing some weapons to some customers.

"Hey there Tenten! Can you help our knucklehead to get dressed like a true shinobi?" Questioned Ino.

"Hey Ino! Naruto! And Naruto I see you have finally decided to get rid of that orange monstrosity. Good decision Naruto. Now you will finally look like a shinobi". Said Tenten.

"Is my jumpsuit really that bad? I know it is bright orange in color but it is really comfy and warm" Defended Naruto.

"Yes! It really looks bad. It's not an appropriate color for a ninja. Maybe dating Hinata will be the best thing happened to both of you. You will probably get Hinata out of her shell and she will get you help get a little stylish and maybe punch some manners into you". Said Ino.

"So are you telling me you are shopping for clothes since you are dating Hinata. Wait, wait you are dating Hinata? When did that happen? More importantly how did it happened? Last time we all saw you both Hinata was too afraid to say anything to you and you were too dumb to notice her. Will somebody explain what is going on?" Questioned Tenten.

Then Ino explained everything that has been happening from Hinata's confession till Tsunade's advice to Naruto.

"Okay now I understand. Now both of you come with me". Ordered Tenten.

"This is the men's clothing section. Now since Naruto does not know anything about fashion both Ino and I will select your shinobi clothing. So Naruto what do you want in the clothing?" Questioned Tenten.

"Well I would appreciate if you would let some orange into the clothing". Answered Naruto.

After that all Naruto was able to see was Ino and Tenten moving around so fast he was convinced that they were teleporting. Suddenly there was small mountain of clothing gathered in front of him and he was forced to try different styles. Finally they all settled at black shinobi sandals, black anbu styled pants with orange tapes wrapped around end. For the torso They selected a battle haori colored burnt orange with black flames around the ends of the haori and its sleeves with black linings. His hands were wrapped in white bandages and were covered with black fingerless gloves extending till the elbows.

"Wow Naruto you now look cool. I didn't thought even you could look cool". Said Ino.

"Well Naruto you look good but with this and extra six pairs of the same clothing, your grand total will be 18,000 Ryo". Said Tenten.

After paying up Naruto said bye to both Ino and Tenten and went towards the Akimichi owned very popular barbecue Restaurant.

( At Akimichi Restaurant)

"Hey Chouji! How are you doing?"Questioned Naruto.

"Oh Naruto it's you. I've been helping at the restaurant since I am ordered to rest and not do strenuous work by Tsunade-sama". answered Chouji.

"Hey Chouji can you get me a reservation for two tomorrow here at 6 pm. You see I am going on a date with Hinata tomorrow and other restaurants won't let me in due to my secret and I'm forbidden to take Hinata for ramen. So can you help me with it?"

"Don't worry Naruto your table will ready tomorrow at 6 pm. Just don't be late more than 15 minutes since after that your reservation will be cancelled". warned Chouji.

"Thanks man, I owe you one". said Naruto and went away.

( At Naruto's home)

He was getting ready for his date under Ino's command. It looked really funny as Ino was ordering and Naruto was following her command like a puppet. Finally he got dressed up in red haori with sleeves cut into half tied by a black obi at the waist. He wore dark blue anbu pants with blue shinobi sandals. satisfied by his looks he thanked Ino and went to the Hyuuga Compound.

(At Hyuuga compound)

He arrived 10 min early then stood near a tree waiting for Hinata. He wanted to go pick her from her home but both of them decided that it is not safe for Naruto due to the elders. After waiting 10 minutes outsid, he saw Hinata coming out of the compound.

She looked amazing. Wearing a white half sleeved, knee length sundress with beautiful blue flowers printed on it. The dress seemed to hug and highlight her curves. It showed her smooth skin while modestly showing off her proportioned body and her budding B-cup breasts.

"Wow Hinata-chan you really look beautiful". Complemented Naruto.

"Thank you Na..Naruto- ku..kun. You too look handso..handsome in that outfit". Said Hinata while stuttering.

"Well thank you Hinata-chan but let us proccced to our date since we have to get you to your home in time". said Naruto.

Naruto and Hinata both went to many places. Some places which were important to both of them. Naruto somehow convinced Hinata to prank Shikamaru and to his suprise Hinata really had a devious mind wrapped around by her shy personality. While Shikamaru was watching sunset Hinata set some harmless traps armed with glue and a chicken suit and somehow made Shikamaru to fall in her trap and put all the blame on Naruto to which Shikamaru vowed to get revenge on Naruto. Ater that both went to Akimichi's restraunt had a nice dinner had some conversation with each other. Later that night Naruto kissed her and asked her to be his girlfriend to which she said YES. Then he left her off at the Hyuuga compound and went home.


	5. What to think

Naruto and Hinata's date became more frequent now-a-days. Weeks went by and both of them started came closer and closer to each other. Both of them had a great chemistry. Both completed and corrected each other. Hinata made Naruto a little careful, now he actually gave a thought before speaking but he still did not give respect to others in a conventional manner. Naruto made Hinata confident in herself and made her do things her way.

She started going against the Hyuuga, started tweaking the gentle fist and combining it with snake style taught to her by Anko to fit her body type, creating a new style " **BRUTAL FIST** " under the tutelage of Gai. Unlike the gentle fist which is a heavily defensive style it is a heavily offensive style. Dodging attacks in a way you start to move very close to the target and start to position yourself so close punching and kicking you becomes very difficult. Due to using very fast, precise and yet flexible movements the attacks becomes unpredictable. Unlike gentle fist in which the user parry the strikes to create space between the fighters to strike when possible. Due to this Gentle fist becomes a style in which the user constantly defend against attacks and offensive moves is used very less. Brutal fist is a style in which the user constantly attacks and defensive moves is used very less.

Gai started training Lee in four new styles of taijutsu and beginning to teach him the art of " **DRUNKEN FIST** ". Lee's physical conditioning started to become harder and harder yet his flames of his youth did not calmed down as everyone thought but now he started yelling about youth more than ever and it even became more loud. Some started to think it was a mistake to make Gai train Lee even harder was a mistake.

Chouji and his father was starting to training under Gai in the art of taijutsu. Since the Akimichi style of fighting was not complimenting their clan techniques, Chouza made reforming their clan's taijutsu style his priority. While Chouza was only learning this so that he could teach everyone in his clan since he was retired and wanted everyone in his clan to progress. Young Chouji was doing this so that he could protect his friends. Both of them were training for a noble cause and this made Gai so enthusiastic that he could not stop yellin.., sorry I mean preaching about flames of youth to both of them much to their annoyance. But both of them knew if anyone can help them it was Gai. But everything was starting to fit into place slowly. Both Chouza and Gai knew it would take at least a year before the style could be put into practice and it would be years before it can be perfected. They named the fighting techniques " **HEAVY FIST** ". The style of fighting relied on momentum and flow of battle. To learn this style the user must have huge muscle mass, able to take hits and yet let their bodies flow like water always adapting. Since you have large muscle mass you can endure more attacks and after the attacks since your body is in flow you counterattack with heavy force.

Gai made Aknimichi clan head promise him if any ordinary konoha ninja who is fit for this style ever comes to them for learning this style they would teach them this technique to which Chouza happily agreed to.

MAITO GAI may be very eccentric and loud person. A nutjob if training or training someone. Only very few could ever complete his training with his methods. But the man appreciated hard work so much that even if an Iwa ninja asks Gai to train him, he would train him if he saw the flames of youth in that person. Master of Goken style and one of the finest taijutsu masters of the elemental nations only to be rivaled by Raikage in taijutsu. He helped creating two taijutsu styles that one day would be known throughout the elemental nations. Who would think the man who was able to pass the academy only as a reserve and preached the ideal of flames of youth which only his student Lee was ever able to understand would become Legendary Taijutsu master. Right now was in his version of heaven and never wanted it to end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Ichiraku's Ramen Shop)

"Hey Hinata! What do you want to eat today?" Asked Naruto.

"Ano. Naruto-kun I think I'll have miso ramen today". Asnwered Hinata.

"Then its decided. Ayame-neesan! Ten miso please". Ordered Naruto.

"Here Naruto, two bowls of miso and the rest of them are coming and Naruto you will wait here alone after your date. I want to talk to you". Said Ayame.

They both had their small break date after their respective training. Both were talking about how their training is coming. Hinata was telling about how Anko and Gai were helping her and Naruto told her that he was training to make Rasengan with one hand. After both of their meals ended, Hinata gave Naruto a kiss on his cheeks and went to her training. After a little while Ayame came out of the shop to talk with him.

"Naruto! Do you know anything about proper dating?" Questioned Ayame.

"I don't know what are you talking about neechan. It's been a few weeks since I've started dating Hinata-chan and she doesn't seem to have a problem with me". Answered Naruto innocently.

"Geez Naruto. Can't you take her anywhere except here for your dates?" Said Ayame in a frustrated tone.

"But why should I do that?" Questioned Naruto.

"Naruto you are our no.1 customer and we love you as a family but you can't take a girl on a date every time at the same place. Sooner or later Hinata's patience will run out and it will affect your relationship with her. Do you want that, Naruto?" Questioned Ayame.

"Ayame-neechan I do not that that to happen. So what should I do?" Answered Naruto in a startled tone.

"Naruto take her to a new place that she will like. Sometimes eat something new and what she likes and not what you like all the time with her. Sometimes give her some gifts. Do small things Naruto that will brighten her day. Do you understand Naruto". Said Ayame.

"And you and Hinata-san can only come here four times a month on your dates or else we will not serve you". Said Teuchi.

"But old man" said Naruto in a desperate tone.

"Naruto it is not like I am banning you from here but understand it for your own good. Do you want your girlfriend to leave you. Do you Naruto". Questioned Teuchi.

"No old man". Answered Naruto.

"Then it's all good. Now Naruto you should go back to your training and Ayame let's go back to the shop. Goodbye Naruto". Said Teuchi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Naruto's Apartment)

"Man I have a lot to learn about relationships. If not for some people, I would have never known about this stuff. Damn those in the civilian council and the people who follow them blindly. One thing is for sure I should gather a lot of money if things should work out properly but Gama-chan is nearly empty. Maybe I should ask baa-chan for some extra solo D-rank missions. Yeah that will do it, so let's get moving". Thought Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Outside Hokage's Office)

Naruto was going to just barge into the office but he heard both Tsunade and Jiraya yelling at each other.

"I don't care what was decided. I am going to tell Naruto about his parents today. The kid has suffered enough and I don't want his relationship to suffer just because he didn't knew about his heritage sooner". Yelled Jiraya.

"Do you think I like to keep secrets from him. Do you think the old man wanted to keep secrets from him. Hell, Kakashi would have told him if not for the damn council and the wishes of his parents. Even I want to tell him everything but what. But his parents decided that he will learn about them when he becomes a chunin. I know that he has strength comparable to low to mid Chunin but he has not yet reached the mindset of chunin. If we tell him now we all will lose one thing or the other. We both will lose our godson. Kakashi will lose his final pillar of strength and finally follow in his father's footstep and commit suicide. The village will lose a very important asset but Naruto will lose confidence in us and then what? Help destroy the village that his parents gave their lives to protect or Danzo finally able to manipulate his emotions to create him into a mindless weapon for his benefit. We both know Jiraya, he is not yet ready for knowing about his parents and about his clan". Said Tsunade in a defeated tone.

"Then when will we tell him? We both know he and Hinata are in a serious relationship and will not break it. He will have to marry at least four other women to revive his clan under CRA. This could destroy their relationship and if this happens he will finally drown in depression from which none of us will be able to save him and you know that", with Jiraya gave his conclusion.

"Ok Jiraya, we will tell him next year at his next birthday weather he becomes a chunin or not but make sure he is ready to digest all that we will be telling him. Understood". Said Tsunade.

"Understood, hime". Said Jiraya.

After hearing their heated argument, Naruto didn't knew what to do so he ran away to his apartment questioning his trust on his most trustworthy people.


	6. Clearing Doubts

**Hey guys, how you all have been? I am really sorry because I fucked up writing the last chapter because of this some changes have been made in the first chapter. Now Naruto won't know of his heritage beforehand his training trip. I have majorly changed Hinata's character to fit my story's needs so if anyone like shy Hinata, sorry. But I think Hinata has major potential if you cast her shyness aside so I had done it.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was feeling confused, afraid, betrayed and anger. Never in the world he would have thought that the people he trusted and could have given his life to protect them lied to him about his parents. He was questioning himself why his jiji, his newfound grandparents and his sensei did not took proper care of him when he was alone, beaten and shunned off? Why his parents made them promise that they would tell him only when he became a chunin? Right then he didn't wanted interaction with anybody so he locked himself into his apartment so that he can plan what to do.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Ichiraku's)

"Hinata-chan have you seen Naruto lately? For two weeks he hasn't come here. We wanted to know if he was sent on a mission or something". Said Ayame.

"I don't know Ayame-san. Even our friends haven't seen him in nearly two weeks and when I went to ask Hokage-sama she told me she hadn't sent him away on a mission. You know Ayame-san I think he wants to end his relationship with me and since he doesn't know how to do it so he is not meeting anyone from whom I can track him". Said Hinata in a depressed tone.

"Now, now. Don't jump to conclusions Hinata-chan, for all we can know that idiot wants to do secret training and this is why he hasn't shown his face to anyone. You know Hinata, Naruto doesn't betray the ones he love no matter what the circumstances. Maybe you should try to talk to him and Hinata-chan have you checked his apartment". Questioned Ayame.

At that moment Hinata felt like she had been struck by a wrecking ball. She could not believe what has happened. She was in a team being trained as trackers and information gatherers and yet she forget the basic step of tracking. When tracking someone first step is to gather intel from the targets belongings to determine where the target might go and what a better place to find the targets belongings than his home.

After realization Hinata paid off her bill and went straight to Naruto's apartment to have the talk. She was nervous and yet at the same time determined. At that moment she realized no matter what happens today weather her relationship with Naruto ends today or not, she could never repay Naruto for making her find her strength and the confidence to believe and strive forward to protect her ideals, believes and protecting her loved ones but she hoped her relationship may not end today.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Naruto's apartment)

"Naruto-kun are you in there?" asked Hinata while knocking the door.

"Just go back Hinata-chan, I want to be alone right now". Answered Naruto.

"Can you please tell me Naruto-kun, why do you want to be alone right now?" Said Hinata.

"Just leave Hinata-chan" pleaded Naruto.

"I won't be leaving Naruto-kun until you tell me what is troubling you, I will be waiting outside your door". Said Hinata.

(Hours went by since they both said anything to each other. It was starting to get dark and atmosphere started to get cold. Naruto even though he didn't want to talk to anyone but he could not let Hinata stand outside his door in this weather so he opened the door. After seeing Hinata shivering with cold and an empty stomach, he started cursing himself for his stupid reason the one he loved was in such a state.)

"Hinata why are you here standing in cold and why didn't you get something to eat". Naruto stated yelling at Hinata in frustration.

"I told you, I won't go anywhere until you tell me everything". Said Hinata with a weak smile.

"Come in and make yourself comfortable while I make something for you to eat". Commanded Naruto.

( After giving Hinata an extra blanket, Naruto went to his kitchen and made some instant ramen so that she may not remain hungry. Giving Hinata some ramen to eat he sat in front of her. After she finished her ramen he started to explain what happened. He told her how he came to know who his godparents were. How both of them neglected him when he needed them the most. How Tsunade, Jiraya, Sandime-hokage and his sensei all know who his parents were but haven't told him. But the most shocking thing he told Hinata was that he had a clan and he was expected to have at least four wives)

"It's okay Naruto-kun. I know you are angry but from the story you tell me I think they all were trying to protect me". Said Hinata.

"Protect me from what Hinata? I had a childhood filled with despair. My knowledge was filled with holes. People treated me like mud stuck to their shoes. They didn't care and tried to get rid of me. And how are you okay with everything? I thought you would... As Naruto was about to say any more Hinata spoke.

"I thought you would what? Get angry. Leave you all alone. Naruto we all have dreams and for that we will do anything. For me that is to get rid of the birdcage system in my clan and replace it with a seal that just seals the bloodline when we die and not allow anyone to torture others and it would be applied on everyone in the clan for that even if I would have to be away from you it's okay. Because I want to protect my family even though the pain of losing you would be beyond anything I'll ever receive but sacrifice is necessary to end the cursed system of my clan and to unite the family that has been divided. This is my dream and you helped me get closer to fulfilling it.

For you Naruto, your dream is to be Hokage, get acknowledged and to have a family that you will love immensely. You have achieved one of your goals, working towards becoming Hokage gaining friends, enimies and allies in the process. The last goal you pictured it with me as I've pictured it with you but now you have doubts either have a small family with me or have a big family without me. Am I correct Naruto-kun". Questioned Hinata.

"Yes Hinata-chan, I am utterly confused what to do". Answered Naruto with a guilty tone and his face looking down in shame.

"You don't have to be ashamed Naruto-kun. I can understand why you want to have a family so I'll be a part of your family but you can only have wives whom I approve of and who knows maybe we all can be friends sharing a man we all will love". Said Hinata with a lewd smile.

"You are really the best Hinata-chan. THE BEST". Announced Naruto.

"So Naru-kun will you wait for them to tell you or will you ask them yourself?"Questioned Hinata.

"I'll ask them tomorrow Hina-chan". Said Naruto.

"Naru-kun I've something to tell you". Said Hinata in a low tone.

"What is it Hina-chan?" asked Naruto.

"You see the clan elders are extreamly happy with my progress but they are very angry with me since I am dating you. So they made me an offer". Said Hinata.

"So what offer did they make?"Questioned Naruto.

"You see they told me to bring all of our friends to my home for lunch before the day you leave and then insult you because those idiots believe the demon and the heiress of the clan could not be together. Since this is not enough for them, they want me to treat the branch family members like they do in an inhumane way like the way they treat them so that I may be a full-fledged main branch member and if I do all this my little sister according to them who I hate with a passion will be given the birdcage seal and be thrown in the branch family and I will fully claim the seat of the heiress and will receive full knowledge of the clan. I don't know what to do, Naru-kun. I don't know". Said Hinata and started to sob.

"What had to be done is to be done Hina-chan. For change there is a price to pay and we both know that. But we should include our friends into the plan for they can help us and does not give Neji to hate you again". Said Naruto.

"You are right Naru-kun. So tell me Naru-kun when would you leave because I've a something special planned for you before that day as your gift". Said Hinata with a devilish grin.

"Well I leave in four days but Hina-chan but why are you grinning, it's scaring me". Said Naruto while he thought _"I knew it, the crazy dango lady has corrupted my sweet Hina-chan. I have a very bad feeling about it and yet somehow I'm very excited"._

"Goodbye Naru-kun, I'll see you after two days" saying this Hinata went towards her clan's compound.


	7. First Political moves

(At Hokage Tower)

"Tsunade baa-chan, you will have to help me or else I will be only doing chakra control for the rest of my life", complained Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto and tell me what is wrong?", said Tsunade.

"Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin have told me that they will not teach me till I reach at least Mid-High chunin in chakra control and no matter how much I practice I'm not able to reach even High-genin level. You have to help me baa-chan. Shika told me that you have one the best chakra contol in the elemental nations so please tell me the trick for better chakra control", pleaded Naruto.

"There is no trick to get better chakra control Naruto. If you want better chakra control then practice", said Tsunade in an absolute tone.

"But baa-chan, I am training with a thousand shadow clone twice a day under Ero-sennin for a month continuously and still my chakra control is only High-genin level. So please help me", said Naruto.

"Naruto have you tried balancing kunai on your fingers?", questioned Tsunade.

"No baa-chan, I haven't tried that", said Naruto.

"Listen Naruto, it is a jonin level chakra control exercise and it will only get you till Mid-chunin level chakra control due to your humongous chakra reserves. After completing kunai balancing you should ask Jiraya to teach you medic-nin chakra control exercises and hopefully it will get you mid-Jonin level chakra control but if you want near perfect chakra control like me then make your own chakra control exercises. Think out of the box and you will have it", said Tsunade.

"Don't worry baa-chan, one day I'll have near perfect chakra control like you, ttebayo", said Naruto and went away.

" _One day you will do it Naruto and I know it",_ thought Tsunade seeing him run out of her office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Naruto's Apartment)

Today was the day Hinata was going to give Naruto his parting present. He was really excited and afraid at the same time. So went to shower to take a nice shower and cool off. After taking a nice shower he came out only with a towel wrapped around a waist but to his surprise he saw Hinata standing naked in his apartment. Upon seeing her naked his face turned deep crimson and around quickly even though he had already seen her at the waterfall naked practicing.

"Hina-chan what are you doing here naked? At least wear something", said Naruto in a flustered tone.

"Now I cannot do that Naru-kun since I'm your gift", said Hinata while hugging Naruto with her arms around his waist.

"We don't have to do this Hina-chan and we are really too young to do this kind of things. You know we can always do this once we are ready", said Naruto.

"But when Naru-kun? A ninja's life is already short on top of it you are being hunted by a group of S-class missing nins . We have a short life Naru-kun and we don't know when will we die and I don't want to live a life full of regrets even if it means to do something stupid. So will you accompany me in the fulfillment of this stupid dream", said Hinata in a sweet lusty tone.

"I knew that crazy dango lady corrupted you but how can I complain we both have perverts as sensei" said Naruto and started kissing Hinata.

 **(LEMON START)**

Both of them were kissing each other then suddenly Naruto grabbed Hinata from her ass lifting her and then crashed in the bed. Both of them were still cuddling then Hinata felt Naruto's thing rub between her thighs. As the heat of the moment started growing, at instinct Naruto grabbed one of Hinata's boobs and started fondling it. At the same time his other hand caressed her thigh while he started kissing her neck. Hinata was now getting extremely aroused so she lost Naruto's grip, grabbed his 6 inch thick cock while stroking and licking it. As she got more into tempo she started sucking it.

Naruto now not being able to hold back shouted "Hinata I'm cumming!".

Suddenly he shot a huge load of cum in her mouth. The load was so big it filled her whole mouth while the rest came out dripping her mouth falling on her boobs with some spurting from her nose. Taking the advantage of that moment as a true ninja Naruto laid Hinata and spread open her legs to expose her pussy covered with a small patch.

"No Naruto-kun please don't .." as Hinata was just about to complete saying Naruto spread open her pussy and said "Hina-chan you are so warm and wet down here".

"Please don't stare Naruto-kun, it's embarrassing", said Hinata while covering her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Then Naruto started licking her clit, while fingering her pussy with his two fingers. After some while Hinata was feeling intense pleasure and started moaning in estacy. When she was reaching her limit Naruto started nibbling on her clit and fingered her pussy even more vigorously. She then lost and squirted hard on Naruto's face. Before Hinata could say anything he inserted his tongue in her pussy and started moving it. Hinata wanting even more pleasure grabbed his head and started pulled him even closer to her pussy. After he was done he pulled his head and both looked at each other. Both were sweaty and aroused yet doubt filled their mind.

"So do you want to continue Hinata-chan? I mean we have come a long way", said Naruto.

"Don't waste time Naru-kun. DO IT", shouted Hinata.

Without wasting a second Naruto placed his cock at her entrance and thrusted in breaking her hymen and taking her virginity. At this Hinata shouted in pain.

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" asked a worried Naruto.

"I'm okay Naru-kun. It just happens when a girl loses her virginity. Just give me a few moments to adjust to pain and we are good to go.

After a while when Hinata adjusted to the pain, Naruto started thrusting in and out gently. As they both started to get comfortable Naruto started thrusting faster, and faster, and faster. He then started fondling her breasts while kissing her. When they both were feeling extremely good Naruto started to increasing his tempo even more biting one of her nipples while pinching her other nipple while fondling her breasts.

"Slow down Naruto, it's hurting. Please slow down", pleaded Hinata.

"Sorry Hina-chan, I was just lost in the flow", said after slowing down.

After both had a nice time, they shared a shower and went to sleep together. After kissing and cuddling some more, both of them finally went to sleep.

 **(LEMON END)**

That night Jiraya came to see Naruto. But seeing Naruto and Hinata sleep together so soundly, a smile came to his face. His mind then went to overdrive and he deduced what happened before he came. Taking all the factors into consideration his smile changed into a grin and he thought _"Good for the brat. Finally lost his virginity and so young. He will surpass me even before than his father"._ Then hewent away without saying a thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The day of leaving)

Everyone was gathered in front of the Hokage tower waiting with their parting gifts for Naruto except for Hinata since she was preparing for the lunch in which she requested everyone to come before Naruto left for his training trip. They all were waiting for Naruto so that they could give him his gifts and then all could go to Hinata's lunch. They all were starting to get annoyed since Naruto making them wait for too long except for Shikamaru and when their patience was just going to break he arrived.

"Sorry guys for making you wait for too long but baa-chan caught me while I was coming here to give me **THE TALK** , so that I may not get into trouble during the trip", said Naruto while thinking what would she do if she found out about him and Hinata.

"Okay then we all forgives you for making us wait but now time for your parting presents", said Ino.

"Oh this is so exciting. Can you all please tell me what have all of you gotten me", asked Naruto.

"Don't be such a kill joy Naruto. Promise us that you will only open the gifts once you are outside the village or else we won't give you your gifts", said Tenten.

"Okay I promise. I'll only open these gifts once I leave the village and Uzumaki Naruto does not break his promise", declared Naruto.

"Naruto we know that you keep your promises but if you don't open my present it'll probably come out itself. So go open it man", said Kiba.

When Naruto opened the present two pups jumped at him and started licking his face. The twin pups were just adorable. One of them was a male and the other was a female. They had grey fur with dark blue ends. The male had green eyes while the female had red eyes.

"Hey thanks Kiba. I didn't knew the Inuzuka's can give their pups as presents", said Naruto.

"Well Naruto you see, they are not dog pups. They are actually wolf pups that I saved few days ago. Me and Akamaru want to keep them but my mom says no. I can't leave them alone so I thought maybe you can keep them", said Kiba while scratching the back of his head.

"So what have you named them Kiba?", asked Ino.

"You see I was so busy taking care of them so I still haven't given them a name yet", answered Kiba.

"Okay I will call the male pup **Kira Uzumaki** and the female pup **Satsuki Uzumaki** ", said Naruto.

"I understand the names but why Uzumaki?", asked Chouji.

"If I'm going to take care of them so they become part of my family, so therefore becoming an Uzumaki", said Naruto.

"Good one Naruto. I like the idea, maybe I'll name Akamaru as Inuzuka Akamaru and who knows maybe even my whole clan may accept your idea once I share it", said Kiba.

"Since the names are given let's go to eat at Hinata's place", said Chouji.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Hyuuga Compound)

"Welcome everyone to the Hyuuga compound. I am Ko and I'll be escorting you all to Lady Hinata's lunch party. So please follow me", said Ko.

After some time, they all arrived at the dining place where Hinata has set up her lunch party. It was a huge traditional Japanese style room decorated with paintings, vases, wind chimes and on one side was a beautiful garden decorated with plants and pond with rock borders filled with fishes. The room was fully furnished as a Japanese style dining room.

"Everyone please take your seats. Lady Hinata will be coming with Hiashi-sama and Hanabi-sama shortly. I may leave now", saying this Ko left.

Shortly after that Hinata came in with her family and they all took their seats.

"Good Afternoon everyone . I Hyuuga Hiashi, Head of the Hyuuga clan welcome you all. May you find what Hinata made delicious. With this let's start with our lunch since we all have important business to attend to", said Hiashi.

The food was delicious and to Naruto it was heavenly since it was made by his girlfriend. Everyone was eating the food with proper table manners without making a sound even Lee but since Naruto was never trained in proper table manners he was making too much noise while eating.

"Naruto-kun, please try to eat properly. I don't want your first impression on my family to be bad", whispered Hinata in Naruto's ear.

"Hina-chan, I'm trying my best but it's the best I can do", said Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san please eat properly and do not disturb others", Hiashi spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Naruto-kun, please try to eat properly or this will only prove that the judgment of my boyfriend was wrong and they were right", Hinata pleaded.

"But Hina-chan, I'm doing my best to eat properly", said Naruto.

"Your best isn't enough. You say you can give your life protecting your loved oned and yet you can't even bother to learn proper table manners even though you date a girl of high social status. What did you thought that I will introduce you to my family in that filthy ramen bar? I ate with you there just because you loved the place and this is what you do for me. You are truly worthless", accused Hinata.

"Just shut up your mouth Hyuuga. If it was not for Naruto you would still be that weak and shy person but now that you have become strong, you behave in the classic way of I'm a Hyuuga and people of my class should only be my friend. You really are a demon behind that curtain of shyness it seems. Just tell us why even bother dating Naruto when you are so ashamed of him?", questioned Ino.

"Simple to bring power to Hyuuga clan so that in return I get to solidify my status as the heiress and the future clan head of the clan", said Hinata.

After hearing that, Naruto ran out of the Hyuuga compound with tears filling his eyes and a faint grin on his face. After Naruto left, everyone including Neji left the compound to find their friend but none truly showed hostility towards Hinata and that confused Hanabi. How can a group of people go away from a person who treated one of their friends so badly and yet show no hostility towards that person. Something fishy was going on here, thought Hanabi. Hiashi was proud of Hinata, not only she was getting stronger but she was also thinking about bringing power to the clan, even at the cost of befriending a demon. But she was still rough at edges and only needs to be polished to make her the future clan head even the elders will have to agree with me. As for Hanabi she has the attitude of the Hyuuga but does not have the mindset of the clan head so she will most likely to be thrown into the branch family, thought Hiashi.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Near the gates of Konoha)

Naruto was sitting under the shade of the tree waiting for his friends. He was not able to believe that the plan actually worked. Now it was nearly guaranteed that Hinata will become the future clan head of the Hyuuga clan. She now only had to become a Jonin to grab the seat. Now his true journey to become truly powerful was about to start and he could not contain his excitement and yet he was feeling kind of sad to leave Hinata on her path alone. He could not believe that this all started yesterday.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Flashback Start)

After Naruto Left the Hokage tower, they all met at Training ground 7.

"Hey guys, do anyone of you know why both Hinata and Naruto told us to come here?" Questioned Ino.

"Well Ino, we are planning to change the Hyuuga clan and we want all of your help and this is the reason we all have gathered here". Answered Naruto.

"What do you mean by changing the Hyuuga clan?" Questioned Neji.

"Neji-niisan, I was recently told by the elders that I'll be given the seat of the heiress permanently only if I insult Naruto-kun before him leaving for training in front of all of you in the clan compound. Furthermore they want me to break my relationship and treat the branch members poorly. So in short they want to make me their spawn to play their dirty games in return I gain the clan head status and the power to change clan laws". Said Hinata.

"So basically you both are telling us that you both will be agreeing to their terms and conditions till Hinata becomes the head of the clan and change it and while Hinata acts like a classic Hyuuga most of us support her and some of us act like we hate her far acting like that". Concluded Tenten.

"Yes basically that, Tenten". Said Naruto.

"So what will you are doing to change the clan Hinata-sama?" Asked Neji.

"Neji-niisan! Enough with the Hinata-sama. I am your little sister and not some typical main family member who thinks you are their servant. But for what I'm thinking to do is once I become clan head, I'll abolish cage bird system and introduce a new seal which will just only demolish the Byakugan for when the user dies and everyone in the family will have it. After doing it, I'll join our broken family and give the clan head title to you nii-san and from then only the strongest Hyuuga will be the clan head". Said Hinata.

Neji was astounded. He was trouble digesting the knowledge that his gentle cousin who doesn't like to hurt anyone is willing to hurt everyone. Her love, her sister, her teacher who values her gentleness and most importantly the members of the branch family who he knew loved Hinata a great deal. Just to change and combine their family at the cost of her respect. He knew she would stand up to anyone to protect her loved ones but her hurting her loved ones to save them was baffling. So in the end he just said I'll support you.

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt this plan will fail". Said Shikamaru.

"How so Shikamaru-san?" Questioned TenTen.

"Well you see the elders will find it suspicious. For Hianta, they may not find it suspicious since she was cast aside since she seemed weak and would do anything for power. Since she is also training under one of the sanins and Godime Hokage so she has a lot of political power but they all have seen us having a great deal of respect for each other in this group. So what happened overnight to cause a change such as that. Just think about it. Will Lee go out of his way of youthful ways or whatever to support Hinata. Will Tenten support her. Will any of us future clan heads support her and most importantly will Neji support her and will we all support her even if she badmouths Naruto and belittle him. The answer is simply, No.

So for the elders to support her Hinata she needs to walk down this path alone. Sure we will support her since this is for a good cause but we cannot show it. Also you should discuss it with Hokage-sama, Hinata. For sure she doesn't like secrets from her apprentice that can change her clan for good and obviously she can do everything in her power to support you and help you reach your goals. This will be a long path filled with guilt, loneliness and hatred for you Hinata. Will you be able to walk on it? If completed you will be praised as a hero, a savior but if left midway you will be considered as a demon hiding behind the veil of shyness. So what will you do Hinata?" Explained and questioned Shikamaru.

"I'll walk this path Shikamaru-kun". Said Hinata.

"Then it is decided we will come to your party day after tomorrow to say goodbye to Naruto and help you start your plan". Said Ino.

"Yosh! Such a youthful plan, to change a clan for good. Flames of youthfulness burns brightly in you all. I shall help you in your plans and in case I can't, I will run 2000 laps around konoha on my hands". Yelled Lee.

After discussing the plan they all went to their respective training ground to meet with their respective jonin sensei.

(Flashback End)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you were waiting here for us. But you could have at least told us beforehand so that we may not have to track you down", said Ino.

"Hey! you had three tracking specialists and you had trouble finding me. If this is the case then you all need much more pactice", mocked Naruto.

"Naruto, how can you forget Kira and Satsuki at the Hyuuga Compound? If you once more lose them, then I'm gonna rip you apart", shouted Kiba.

"Sorry Kiba. From next time I'll not forget it", said Naruto.

Hiding from all of them were Jiraya and Tsunade, who were talking about them.

"They all seem to be growing up so fast", said Tsunade.

"Yeah who could have thought those snot nosed brats would have made political moves against one of the most powerful clans in Konoha, just so that they could fulfill Hinata's dream", said Jiraya.

"It is good for a good cause and I'll support them wholeheartedly for this cause", said Tsunade.

"But I fear for Hinata. Will she be able to walk this path?", said Jiraya.

"Don't worry about that Jiraya. She is willing to do anything for those she loves and definitely she will conquer this challenge", said Tsunade.

"So pervert, want to make a bet?", asked Tsunade.

"What is the bet about?", asked Jiraya.

"Will the Gaki will lose his virginity on his training trip with you and I say he probably will", said Tsunade.

"And what will be the wager?', questioned Jiraya.

"If I win you will pay all of my debts and if you win you get a date with me. Either way it's a win-win situation", said Tsunade.

"Okay then I accept the bet and you lose hime", said Jiraya.

"How can I lose already?", asked Tsunade.

"You see he and Hinata did it yesterday, so when will be our date on. I'll prefer as soon as possible and if you think I'm lying then ask Hinata", said Jiraya with a grin.

"I have a feeling that you are telling the truth. Why can't I win a bet other than when something bad is about to happen or I place bets on Naruto's dreams", cursed Tsunade.

After losing the bet it was decided that they will be going on a date when Jiraya propose next time. Since everything was decided they went to the kids.

"So say your goodbyes to them Naruto since you won't be seeing them for almost four years", said Jiraya.

"Take care of yourself brat. I don't want you to die before you take the mantle from me", said Tsunade while suffocating Naruto between her breasts giving him a hug.

"Since you all have said your goodbyes, let's go Naruto. Firstly we will go to Sunagakure to meet Gaara and then to for your training", after saying this Jiraya took Naruto and both started to walk towards Suna.


	8. Make Yourself a Pack

( At the border of fire country)

"I still don't understand why you have to say goodbye to Gaara and most importantly why had you accepted to take the pups with you. I understand that they can be good allies if trained properly but isn't the toads good enough", said Jiraya.

"I took them ero-sennin just because I wanted to have pets but taking you ideas into consideration it is not such a bad idea to train and make them into ninja wolfs", said Naruto.

"Naruto you don't understand, the toads are all about respect. You signing their summoning scroll means you will respect them and make them your allies and vice-versa. They will not tolerate one bit that you will have another summoning contract. Do you understand?", questioned Jiraya.

"You say they will not understand. Am I correct", asked Naruto.

"Yes they will not understand", replied Jiraya.

"So let me try for myself", said Naruto.

 **"KUCHIOSE NO JUTSU"**

"Who are you both? I summoned the boss toad", asked Naruto.

"Naruto show some respect. They are the toad sages of , Shima-sama and Fukasaku-sama. They are the ones who will train you for the next coming year. Sorry Ma, Pa. Naruto here was trying to summon Gamabunta to see if he allows him to sign a contract with wolf pups given to him", said Jiraya.

"It's okay Jiraya-chan. Naruto-chan, I'm Fukasaku but you can call me Pa and here is my wife Shima but you can call her Ma", said Fukasaku.

"So you are our new summoner but Naruto-chan why do you want to sign a new contract? Are the toads not enough for you?", asked Ma.

"It is not what it looks like, I swear. Firstly I was going to just make them my pets but Ero-sennin said that if they are trained properly they will make great allies so I thought it will probably make a good tracking team just like Kakashi-sensei's dog summons. But I didn't wanted to offend the toads. I swear", said Naruto.

"It's okay Naruto-chan, you haven't done anything to offend us. You would have offended us if you would have already signed the summoning contact but instead you summoned us to get permission. Even I had to admit, Minato-chan's student Minato's had an impressive dog tracking team. So how about a deal?", questioned Ma.

"So what's the deal?", asked Naruto.

"We will help you train your wolf pups and let you sign their contracts but in return we would also be able to summon them and they would be able summon us. So in short we all would be able to summon each other if needed help", said Ma.

"Deal but they have a name. The one with green eyes is a male and his name is Uzumaki Kira. The one with red eyes is a female and her name is Uzumaki Satsuki. Why don't you both meet them yourselves? I know they will love you both", said Naruto with a grin.

"We will also like to meet them Naruto-chan but where are they?", questioned Pa.

"Oh no. I have lost them again. If Kiba learns about it, he will most probably kill me. Come out Kira! Satsuki! It is not the time to play hide and seek with us. Come on out", and Naruto started searching for them.

"Jiraya-chan who is this Kiba and why is Naruto afraid that he may kill him?", asked Ma.

"You see Kiba is an Inuzuka and he was the one to rescue Kira and Satsuki. He was not allowed by his mother to keep them because he was not ready to take care of the pups alongside with Akamaru his partnner. So he was asked to leave them both in the wilderness after getting them both proper treatment but he was not going to leave them so he gave them both to Naruto as a parting present. You know how protective are the Inuzuka's are about their nin-ken and they both are literally Kiba's family and are in Naruto's care. So if anything happens to them, he will attack Naruto", explained Jiraya.

"Naruto-chan, calm down. We will track them down after all we will not lose our newest partners", said Pa.

"But how can you track them?", questioned Naruto.

"Naruto-chan one does not becomes a sage without harnessing the power of Nature. By harnessing the power of nature one can feel each and every part of nature, may it be organic or inorganic. In simple terms, harnessing natural energy gives you super sensor ability and we will teach you how to harness nature's energy when we believe you are ready but first let's save Kira-chan and Satsuki-chan", said Pa.

Pa instantly tracked them down but something was unusual, they were with seven other wolf pups who were most probably stuck in a cage. So they all went to save the pups. When they arrived they saw 7 wolf pups stuck in the cage and the twins were trying to release them. One of them had pitch black fur with yellow eyes and was a female. Two of them were twins, the older one had black fur with white tips with white eyes while the only different character the younger one had was his green eyes and both were males. One had Indigo fur with white tips and one had pure white fur both with deep ocean blue eyes and were males. The remaining two had white fur, one with black tips and brown eyes while the other had violet coloring on the tips with black eyes and both were females.

Naruto upon seeing them instantly freed the pups from their cages and they ran towards Fukasaku and Shima except for the twins who came to Naruto. After some time, the 7 pups hesitantly went to Naruto and when they felt at ease they started playing with him.

"What happened? Once they are afraid of me and spending a little time with you make them love me and how come they felt at ease with you two even they met you both for the first time", asked Naruto curiously.

"Naruto both Ma and Pa use natural energy constantly therefore the air about them is soothing and relaxing. Both of them must have calmed down the pups and made them confident enough to approach us humans even after their trauma they suffered", explained Jiraya.

"So what will we do now with the pups", asked Jiraya.

"Easy. They all will come with us and join our family", said Naruto.

"So what will be their names?", asked Ma.

"I will name the one with black fur **Kuroka Uzumaki**. The one with white fur with black tips will be **Chiryo Uzumaki** and the one with white fur with violet tips **Akeno Uzumaki**. These will be the names for ladies and as for the males. The one with white fur will be called **ShiroUzumaki** and the one with indigo fur will be **Ichi Uzumaki**. As for the twins with black fur with white tips will white eyes will be **Yurei Uzumaki** and the one with green eyes will be **SeishinUzumaki** ", said Naruto.

"Naruto-chan, Jiraya-chan it is getting late so we're going, goodbye", saying this Ma and pa went away in a puff of smoke.

"Naruto set up a camp with two tents one for me and the other for you and your puppies. I'll go get something to eat", ordered Jiraya and went away..

Naruto built two huts with a dotonjutsu with proper ventilation near a small stream. The small one was built to occupy Jiraya while the big one was built to occupy Naruto and the pups. He put up a 3 feet long circular boundary around the camp with the campfire as the center. Around the campfire he put up two chairs made from a dotonjutsu and a pit filled with leaves for the pups. He caught some fishes from the stream and put them near fire placed on sticks to cook while he played with the pups.

"You have built quite the setup. Two huts with beds, a campfire, a pit with leaves for the pups and some fish for an appetizer. You have done quite a job with your SC ( "SC" is for Shadow clones) so let's eat the fishes you caught while we cook the deer I caught. So Naruto have you still opened the gifts your friends have given you?", questioned Jiraya.

"No ero-sennin, I still haven't opened them. So let's open them", said Naruto.

Naruto unsealed the gifts from team 10 from a scroll. He unwrapped his first gift, it was a book on poisons and antidotes for Jonin level Ninja with a note attached saying - " _Hope you like the gift Naruto, got this book after sneaking into Shizune-sempai's private library. Good luck on your trip"._

The second gift was placed in a box given by Shikamaru. The box contained a pair of trench knives made up from chakra metals just like the ones Asuma used with some little customization. It could be used as knuckles and also as daggers if gripped in way one holds knives. It had a note saying - _"Naruto you will never be able use any form of a sword since it requires finesse and precise movements and since you fight like a brawler these knuckles/daggers will help you greatly"._

The third gift was sealed in a scroll. It was a gift from Chouji with a note _-"Three years worth ramen in your favorite flavors"._ Nothing to be said, the best gift.

After opening team 10's gifts, he unsealed team Gai's gifts. The first gift he opened was given by Tenten. It was a box containing 60 new kunais and shurikens with a note - _"Basic weapons are more important than specialized weapons"._

The second gift was a book given by Neji. The book was titled Chaka control exercises for chakra monsters, by UchihaMadara with a note saying - _"Better chakra control can never hurt"._

The third gift was from Lee. It was a pair of chakra controlled weights for arms and legs with a note _\- "Naruto-kun, I wanted to give you the green spandex suit but the girls just forbid me. So have the weights and may your youth burn bright"._

Naruto opened the gift of team 8 at last. The first gift he opened was from Kiba. It was a book on how to take care of dogs and how to train them in the ninja arts written by Tsume Inuzuka with a note - _"Wolfs and dogs are pretty much the same animal so it should help you"._

The second gift was from Shino. It was a book on how to set up traps (Jonin-Edition) with a note saying _-"Naruto-san you have always used traps in a unique way to prank so it is only logical to use that skill to trap enemies and this book shall help you"._

The last gift was from Hinata. It was a book on battle field treatment for those who are not medics with a picture of them on their first date with Naruto stuffing his mouth with Ramen and Hinata shyly peeking glances of him eating. There was a note saying - _"If you find girls on this trip you want as wives they first have to pass my test and come back to me safe and sound. Love Hinata."._

"Looks like everyone has given you something of practical use. Be sure to get them return gifts when we return after the trip. Now sleep, tomorrow we will arrive at Sungakure", said Jiraya and went to sleep in his hut.

After making sure that the pups were properly fed and soundly asleep Naruto slept near the campfire on his chair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

( The next day)

"Just let me sleep, it is only four in the morning", pleaded Naruto while the pups were licking his face to wake him up.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, rise and shine. If you don't wake up now we would have to travel to Suna under scorching sun and I do not want to do that", said Jiraya.

"Okay ero-sennin but this is the last time I wake up so early in the morning, understand", said Naruto.

"Sorry Gaki but this will continue for the coming year until the pups do not learn to take care of themselves. So for the coming year you will have to take care of your own training while playing and taking care of them", said Jiraya.

After Naruto got ready they destroyed their temporary home for a night and started walking towards Suna. The pack of pups were difficult to control but all of them listened to Naruto's command at once without any hesitation. After five hours of continuous walking finally they could see Suna's walls.

"So Naruto, will you tell me why do you want to say goodbye to Gaara personally even he tried to kill you?", questioned Jiraya.

"Because he is just like me Ero-sennin. I'm the first one to acknowledge him and if I go missing without even saying goodbye then he will try to find me without thinking about consequences because that was what I did when Hokage-jiji went to some village for signing a treaty. I was even stupid enough to infiltrate ANBU headquarters even though I was caught at the entrance it still didn't stop me to try again. I did all this just to find out where jiji went without telling me", said Naruto.

(At Sunagakure)

"Jiraya-sama, Uzumaki-san, what business do you have in Suna?", asked a SunaJonin.

"We are here to meet the jinchuriki of Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara", said Jiraya.

"And why do you want to meet our jinchuriki and do you have permission from our council?", questioned Jiraya.

"We don't have permission from your council but would get the permission just only if you let us in?", said Jiraya.

"Sorry but we cannot allow you both to enter Suna since we are still venerable and cannot lose important assets if a fight breaks out. I hope you both understand", said the Jonin.

"We understand since partly it's our mistake to let Orochimaru live. Let's go Naruto, you can meet Gaara after the matter cools down", said Jiraya.

"Don't worry ero-sennin, Gaara will come to meet us in few minutes", said Naruto while dangerously flaring Kyuubi's chakra.

Upon sensing the ominous chakra, Suna's ANBU surrounded the duo ready to take action just only to be stopped by the sand siblings.

"What are you doing here Naruto?", questioned Gaara.

"Nothing just came here to say goodbye before I go to my training trip", Said Naruto.

"I see, so how long will it be?", Questioned Gaara.

"Maybe 3 or 4 years", said Naruto.

"Will you both stay here at Suna for a few days", questioned Temari.

"No we were just here to say goodbye and now we will be get going", said Jiraya.

"So how will you be going in the scorching sun", Questioned Kankuro.

"Like this, Kuchiyose no jutsu", shouted Jiraya while slamming his hand on the sand.

A colossalmagenta colored toad appeared wearing a jacket with a smoking pipe. He instantly stretched his tongue and wrapped around the duo and the puppies following them, put them in his mouth and went away in a puff of smoke. While all Suna ninjas could think was that was cool.


End file.
